Baby Looney Tunes Season 2 Credits
Main Title Theme Lisa Silver Patty Way Music by Steve Bernstein Julie Bernstein Voice Director Michael Hack Starring the Voices of Ian James Corlett As Taz Brian Drummond As Floyd June Foray As Granny Janyse Jaud As Melissa Terry Klassen As Sylvester Britt McKillip As Lola Sam Vincent As Bugs, Daffy, Tweety Chiara Zanni As Petunia Additional Voices Kathleen Barr Ellen Kennedy Peter Kelamis Colin Murdock Nicole Oliver Animation Timing Supervisor Swinton O. Scott III Animation Timing Directors Kent Butterworth Barbara Doormashkin-Case Jeffrey Gatrall Patrick Gleeson Kevin Petrilak M.R. May Karen Peterson Brenda Piluso Robert Taylor Lip Assignment Erik Jan Peterson Storyboard Supervisor Scott Heming Storyboard Artists Keith Baxter Barry Caldwell Kathy Carr Liz Holzman Larry Houston Productions Elaine Hultgren Llyn Hunter Dan C. Kubat Douglas McCarthy Eric McConnell Jose "Pitong" Otacan Greg Peters Mario Piluso Lenord Robinson Rafael Rosado Harry Sabin Scott A. Sackett Rhoydon Shishido Michael Sosnowski Curt Walstead Wendell O. Washer Pat Wong Dennis J. Woodyard Mark Zoeller Character Design Dave Kupczyk BG Design Andrew Gentle Marina Levikova Simon Rodgers Prop Design Eric N. Clark BG Paint Chris Duncan Rozalina Tchouchev Storyboard Revisionists Dell Barras Flammorion Ferreria Frank Gomez Kareni S. Kaminski Prop Clean-Up Lance Falk Kay Park Assistant Production Managers Kimberly S. Moreau Tina D. Wandtig Script Coordinators Anita Lish Xandy Sussan Animation Coordinator Shannon Archuleta Animation Intern Pooneh Nasrollahhia Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Stylist Ann Sorensen Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Mark McNalley Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editors Christopher D. Lozinski Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Voice Casting and Talent Coordination Blt Productions, Ltd. Recording Facility Griffiths Gibson & Ramsay Productions, Inc., Vancouver, B.C. Production Manager Tanya K. Taylor Production Coordinator Neera Garg Director's Assistant Betty Phelps Sound Engineers Rob Crain Keith White Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Editors Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Tom Syslo Sound Supervision Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Brian Mars Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Interstitial Songs by Robin Frederick Gary Fry Sara Hoagland Hunter Matt Oppenheimer Main Title Storyboard Gloria Jenkins Curt Walstead Jeff Baik Main Title Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Animation Services Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Supervising Director Dong-Young Lee Key Animation Song-Wham Kim Ki-Hong Jung Gi-Dong Lee Layout Seung-Jik Lee Young-Whan Moon Model Checkers Woon-Gi Choi Hyo-Tae Kim InBetween Hae-Sung Kim Gun-Hyun Jo Background Mi-Kyung Kim Mi-Young Choi Effects Suk-Hoi Hu Color Sun-Hee Moon Mi-Sun Lee Camera Jung-Suk Lee Eun-Ha Lee Final Checker Se-Whan Nam Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Animation Directors Jae-Woong Kim Geun-Sik Song Layout Artists Dong-Hwan Oh Seung-Mi Ju Key Animation Yeon-Ki Kang Oh-Hyung Hong Final Checkers Young-Ra Cho Jong-Min Choi Model Checkers Yang-Sook Kim Jin-Mi Kim Color Stylist Mi-Hyun Ahn Production Staff Nam-Sik Lee Dae-Jung Kim Background Director Ka-Young Lee Assistant Animation Mi-Hwa Park Eun-Young Kim Composition Kang-Ok Kim Duk-Kyu Choi Production Administrators Meagan Casey Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Educational Consultant Dr. Mike Gaumgarten Shipping Chase Rodgers Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Roland Poindexter Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Alice Cahn Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies